


Somehow We're Still Standing

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a hero needs to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow We're Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [**svgurl**](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/profile). Lyrics are 'Worth Waiting For' by Alexz Johnson.

* * *

  
_Sometimes you pull me back, back from the edge_   
_I rescue you, back from the dead_   
_We got lost along the way but we got here in the end_   


Her eyes searched the crowd in front of her. People were walking every which way trying to find someone or something to tell them where to go. Each one was covered in soot and there wasn’t a single person in sight who _wasn’t_ bleeding from somewhere. A particularly injured man stumbled into her path and she reached out her arms and managed to catch him as he fell. He looked up in gratitude.

“That’s the second time someone has caught me before I fell today. My lucky day, huh? Guess I should get a lottery ticket...”

She politely chuckled as she helped him toward a tent that had been set up as a medical base. Injured people were being ferried in and out, some to get first aid and others, the more seriously injured, on their way to the hospital. A woman with a clipboard reached them and as she took his details, Lois led him to a nearby chair and helped him sit. He winced at the new position but she knelt down beside him to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

A tall skinny guy approached him and she recognised him from the bullpen. He completely ignored her and focused solely on the man beside her.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

She was about to chase him off when the man beside her leant forward and started coughing. She laid a hand on his back in reassurance.

“Was about to... start saying some prayers when a... a man appeared out of nowhere and started pulling us all from the room.”

The rookie leant forward, intent on catching every detail but she stood quickly. “Get lost.”

“Make me, Lane! This isn’t your story to- “

“It’s not a story! At the moment it’s a tragedy and there are still victims coming in. If you wanna do something, how ‘bout you stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about others!”

He turned on his heel and walked off but it wasn’t until he exited the tent that she realised he’d probably just ‘help’ someone who was still able to talk and give him his story. She shook her head and knelt down beside the man again.

“The man who rescued me- “

She shook her head adamantly. “No, I’m not here reporting,” she said as he started coughing again, small flecks of blood starting to stain the handkerchief he was coughing into. “I’m just gonna go get some help.”

The man grabbed her arm before she could leave. “You don’t understand. He saved my life and now he’s trapped!”

Fear gripped her and she looked at the hand on her arm. “What?”

“When he was pulling me from the rubble, the ceiling caved in and he disappeared. He’d managed to push me toward the fire exit on fourth and someone helped me down but I never saw him come out of there. He’s got to be still trapped!”

She pulled her arm from his grasp and started running. He was alright, she reasoned with herself, he was completely fine and the icy fear that was tightening its grip around her heart was all for nothing. But she couldn’t let it go and she had to make sure. If nothing else, then for peace of mind. 

She found her eyes scanning every single person she moved passed. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself in the stairwell and climbing over large bit of debris. Several people looked at her in confusion as she headed into the horror they were escaping but she paid them no attention as she focused on climbing up far enough.

She knew the exit the man was talking about just by looking at it. A large beam was obstructing the majority of the entrance and she carefully climbed underneath it, glancing around at the destruction before her. The ceiling had indeed collapsed in and she was trying to find a way to get a look when she spotted an arm sticking out from the edge of the collapse. The rolled up, once white business shirt was covered in dirt and blood and she quickly climbed around until the saw the rest of the body that the arm belonged to.

“Clark?”

His body had been protected from the majority of the falling concrete by the desk he had fallen beside. One arm was underneath the broken desk, the concrete on an angle off of it and she tried not to think about the fact that if he was a centimetre to the left, he’d be dead. She knelt beside him and tried to pull him out. Her feet slipped and she fell as his eyes opened.

“Get out of here now!” he ground out.

She ignored the happiness at the sound of his voice. “Not on your life, Smallville! How do you always manage to get yourself in these situations?”

She pulled again and an unseen, faintly glowing, paperweight fell from its position atop of some concrete and slipped between some desks a couple of metres away. She gave a final pull and his arm pulled out from underneath the crumpled desk and the concrete groaned around then. Clark stood carefully and moved straight for the exit, pushing her in front of him as she tried to turn around and assess his injuries.

“Wait! You’re hurt!”

“We can sort that out downstairs. We’ve gotta go before this whole thing comes down!”

As they joined the last few people slowly exiting the building, she turned around and looked him over. He rolled his eyes her.

“I’m fine!”

“You’re covered in blood!”

He looked down at the stains on his shirt and knew there were no longer any injuries underneath to explain them. “They’re not mine,” he answered easily.

“You shouldn’t have gone in there,” he said suddenly, his eyes serious as he tried to convey the gravity of the situation.

“I had to! I found out that someone had gone and got themselves trapped while trying to rescue people and I thought, ‘There’s only one person stupid enough to do that alone’.”

“You could have been killed in there!” he all but yelled but the harshness had been replaced with a softness that she found creeping into his voice more often these days.

“I _had_ to!” She rolled her eyes to lessen the tension. “Besides,” she said as she turned away, “if you weren’t around, who’d bring me my coffee in the mornings?”


End file.
